


Through Different Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mild Drama, Obediah Stane (Mentioned) - Freeform, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 Chapters of Tony's post-Stark Industries life through 3 different people.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this took too long.
> 
> This is inspired by Tumblr user Sreppub's lovely and adorable Irondad // Pepperony AU

Harold Hogan was a hard man to make “happy” - his nickname being a rather sarcastic misnomer. 

A lot had happened in the last two years, and frankly, while he hated how it started, he was happy with how it ended. 

oOoOo

Tony getting ousted while he was on his first vacation in over a decade had been a huge shock. Two weeks away from the media in Aruba will do that to you, it seemed. And when that wanna-be big shot Obediah tried to order him around he quit right in the man’s face and told him without any remorse to go burn in hell. 

He’d tried to find Tony for the first few months, but gave up after finding exactly 0 leads. He figured that Tony probably never wanted to be found, and that was fair, even if it hurt. Hell, Happy reached out to Rhodey, and Rhodey simply told him that “when Tony was ready", He’d send him Tony’ number. 

That had been a year and a half ago, and the man was wondering if perhaps it was a lost cause. 

Slightly chilled and mostly tired, Happy shrugged himself into a little coffee shop on his walk down a rather empty street (For New York, Anyway). His IRA and savings from working for the Stark's had meant that he didn’t _actually_ have to work anymore, but he was itching for something part time after just doing what he wanted, and the little “help wanted - part time” sign in the coffee shop window seemed as good a place as any. 

His eyes looked up from his wallet - might as well get a coffee before asking about employment, and he locked eyes with the man behind the counter. 

A man he’d recognize anywhere, despite his cut hair and lack of Tom Ford. 

Happy wasn’t even sure what to say, and a slightly too quiet “... Tony?” escaped in an exhale. 

The man behind the counter - Tony, it was Tony, Holy SHIT he found him. Awkwardly cleared his throat “... What can I get you?” 

Happy proceeded to look around, and saw that they were the only two in the small shop. “The Iron Kettle” seemed to be its name (he’d missed it on the way in). He looked back at Tony, voice rising “Tony - I - Tony, Holy _shit_ , do you know how long I've been - “ 

The two were cut off by a high pitched wail, Tony instantly turning to the opened door to the back of the cafe. He turned back around to Happy “Just… just sit, please?” 

Geez, Tony had never said “please” to him before. Not like that. 

Happy just nodded, and proceeded to sit in a two-person table away from the windows. 

Tony talked briefly to a teenager - he was called “Harley” - before the man went into the back. Happy hadn’t even noticed the kid before. Tunnel vision was a hell of a thing. 

A few minutes later, Tony came out with a baby on his hip, bottle in hand as he sat across from Happy. 

Happy stared at said baby . 

“... His name is Peter Benjamin” Tony introduced “He’s 13 months” 

For some reason, Happy’s only thought was that he’d missed the kid’s first birthday. 

“Tony, I … what happened?” 

“... Remember Fitzpatrick?” 

“Barely. Redhead?” 

“Brunette. Scientist at Oscorp” Tony explained further. 

“... Oh… Is she his mother?” 

“She gave birth to him, yeah” Tony answered, looking down and watching as Peter drank from the bottle “But she didn’t want him… I did” 

“So you kept him” 

“I kept him”

“... Is that why Stane-” 

“Don’t… I don’t want any talk about that bastard in this place” He muttered “I took what money I had and… opened this” 

Happy took another look around the place, liking is soft lighting and simple, warm colors 

“... It looks real nice. You’ve always had an eye for design” Happy commented, finally getting a slight smile from his former boss. His expressions were so much softer than before. 

“Yeah, had a real tight budget but I think I made it work” Tony bounced the baby in his arms, who was done with their bottle

Happy nodded “so uh… I came in here cause I saw the “help wanted” sign for part time” 

“... Happy, did he fire you?” 

“Oh, no I quit and told him to go to hell” Happy gave him a slight, self-satisfied smile “As if I’d ever give him that satisfaction, come on, Tony” 

That got another smile out of the former CEO. 

“Well uh, is the job open? Honestly, you don’t even have to pay me. All that money you paid me has be retiring way too early” 

That started a rather amusing argument in hushed voices that consisted of Tony being aghast at not paying Happy, and Happy insisting that it was no big deal. 

Harley was confused, a tad annoyed at being left to man the front himself, but mostly bemused. 

“Tony, I’m gonna say it again you _don’t have to pay me_ ” Happy pressed. “I’m living comfy, Tony. I don’t need money” 

“Happy, I’m not taking advantage of you like that” Tony aggressed. 

“How about he just works for tips?” Harley interjected, cleaning some of the ceramic mugs to pass the time. 

“Hah! Smart kid!” Happy pointed “Who are you?” 

“Keener. Harley” The teen introduced

“Keener, got it” he turned back to Tony “Tips, Tones. I’ll work for tips” 

The man pursed his lips, not seeming all that impressed. 

“Tony” Happy pressed. “Please. I’m just…” he grumbled, rubbing his head “It’s been so long since I've seen you. I don’t want to just walk out of your life again” 

Tony sighed, jumping little Peter in his lap. Happy’s eyes landed on the tot, who was staring at him in interest. 

“.. Can I hold him?” Happy asked, cautiously. 

Tony took a moment to look at him, but got up from his chair, and walked around the table to Happy, holding up the tot, who was staring at Happy with big, beautiful, curious eyes. 

Tony’s eyes. 

Happy reached forward, and awkwardly held the boy, putting his little feet on his lap and letting him stand there. 

Peter reached out for his face and let out a giggle. 

Happy would deny for years after this that he’d started crying - but he totally did. 

Happy realized, after just a few second that he’d kill for this toddler. 

“... He’s beautiful, Tones” Happy commented 

Tony gave him a soft smile, and reached over, helping to adjust Peter so he was sitting in Happy’s lap. “There.Now you don’t have to hold him like you’ve never held a baby before” 

“I have! “ 

“Holding your cousin's kid exactly once doesn’t count, Happy” Tony grinned a bit “Plus, Petey can be a little wiggly. He’s active.” 

“He seems pretty calm now” 

“That's cause he just woke up from his nap. Just wait. He’ll be babbling and wiggling sooner than you think” 

“I’ll take your word for it” Happy responded, letting his knee bounce just a bit, hearing Peter giggle at the simple motion. 

“So… Am I hired? For tips?” 

“.... For tips… and minimum wage” 

“Tony for christ’s sake-” 

“No using jesus’ name about the baby. Eugh” 

“Oh my god -” 

“Hap” 

“Tones” 

“Can you two shut up, you're gonna scare away customers” Harley yelled from the counter. 

The men paused, and let out a little laugh. Happy then reached over and handed little Peter back to his dad. 

“When do I start, Tony?” Happy asked, quietly deciding that his “minimum wage” would just be spent on “gifts” for Peter. 

Perfect plan. 

“... Can you come tomorrow around 2?” The father offered

“I’ll be here at 1” Happy confirmed, trying to make sure his conviction showed. 

Tony put Peter in one arm, and reached over, hugging Happy- which caused the man to pause

Tony didn’t _hug_

Two years changes a lot, doesn’t it?

Happy reached around gently, not wanting to get too tight with the tot between them, and hugged the man back

“.. its so good to see you, Hap” 

“... Back at ya, big guy”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the eyes of Virginia "Pepper" Potts

Pepper Potts had been visiting the Iron Kettle for 3 years. It felt like forever, at this point, but It really had only been 3 years. 

“Y’r croissant an’ tea, Miss Potts!” 

She looked up from her laptop, and grinned at her little waiter, whose new glasses were slightly crooked. 

“Thank you very much, Peter” She took the tray and put it on her table, moving her laptop. 

“Dad ask’d me to ask if y’wanted coffee instead? He said you don’ normally get tea” 

She chuckled “It’s fine, Peter. I was in the mood for matcha, you can tell him that” 

The little boy nodded, and turned back to the counter. 

“Dad!!” 

Pepper chuckled, grabbing at her teacup. 

Gosh, she remembered when he was just 3 years old, giggling about in a booster seat behind the counter while watching cartoons on a small, old television. 

Now he was walking, talking, and yapping everyone's ear off in the most endearing possible way. 

How time flies. 

She once again goes blind to time as she rearranges her boss’ schedule, writes emails to corporate sponsors, and all sorts of stuff that her boss _should_ be doing as the CEO, but isn’t. 

“Need a refill?” 

The poor woman startles, but doesn’t spill anything, and whips her head to her left, where Anthony Carbonell is smiling warmly at her, holding a new paper cup of tea. 

“Oh, Tony, Jesus, you scared me” She admitted sheepishly. 

“Heh, sorry Miss Potts, just thought you might need a new drink considering yours went cold about an hour ago” He shrugged. 

“Oh.. Heh, thank you, Tony” Pepper smiled shyly at him. His eyes seemed to twinkle. 

God, how is he so sweet? 

“Don’t mention it, Miss Potts” He grinned, before turning back to the counter. 

… And if she quietly checked out his ass? He didn’t have to know. 

o0o0o0o

The moment she walked into the café that morning, she could tell that something wasn’t… right. 

Harley was currently alone up at the front - something that never happened at 9 am. Happy was usually right up there with him. 

“Mornin, Miss Potts” Harley greeted “Your usual?” 

“Uh, sure. Where’s Happy?” She asked. 

“Chewing Tony out” The teen motioned to the back with his head as he made her a coffee “He’s totally sick and doesn’t wanna rest. He’s lucky Peter’s at Kindergarten.”

“Sick?” Pepper’s face screwed with worry

“See for yourself” he pointed his thumb in the back “I’ll keep your coffee warm. Maybe you’ll convince him” 

She nodded to him, and walked behind the counter and into the back room, where she’d been more than a few times in the last few years. 

Good god, he looked _awful_

The man was pale in the face, his hair a more messy than usual, and his eyes looking so tired it was a miracle that he was even awake. He was sat on a plastic chair, Happy practically holding him down by the shoulder with one hand. 

“Stop trying to get up, you doofus” Happy argued “You’re sick. You legally cannot work if you’re sick! How many times do I have to argue with you about this” 

“7 more times, exactly” Tony argued back, his voice rough and a cough escaping. 

“.. Tony?” 

The two men looked up. 

Tony’s face turned red at her arrival. 

“Oh, Potts, thank god. Maybe you can talk some sense into him” Happy sighed - relieved. 

“I don’t need to have sense talked into me, I have plenty of sense!” 

“Doesn’t seem like it” 

“Shut up, both of you” Pepper interjected, approaching Tony cautiously “You look like death, Tony” 

“It’s not that bad” he argued, suddenly coughing 

“Sure” she lifted a hand to his forehead. The man was burning hot. 

“Happy, is there a thermometer anywhere?” She asked “Maybe some solid proof will convince him” 

Tony just scoffed, and Happy disappeared upstairs. 

Pepper sighed “Tony, you are so obviously sick” She placed a hand on his cheek. “You need to rest” 

“... Pep” he huffed, his breath a bit heavy from his stilted breathing. 

“Tony” 

The man just sighed. 

“What do you need to do today?” She asked. 

“... The checkbook, I have to… pay the rent on this place in a week and I need to-” 

“Say no more” she interrupted “I can do that for you easy, Tony” 

“No- Pepper I can’t-” 

“ _Tony”_

There’s something in his eyes that she can’t read as he stares at her. 

“... Okay” 

She smiled a bit at him as Happy came back with a thermometer “It's one of those ear ones” he commented. 

She gratefully took it, and put the thermometer in the man’s ear. 

He read as “101.9” 

“Oh, gosh, geez, go upstairs, Tony!” Happy scolded 

“Take ibuprofen and rest,” Pepper added. “I’ll take care of the money, okay?” 

He gave her another wary glance, but sighed, as if defeated 

“Yeah… yeah, alright” He muttered. “Happy, you’re-” 

“In charge. Got it, boss” Happy nodded, “Now get your ass upstairs. “ 

Tony nodded, and, with a bit of a wobble, made his way up the stairs 

“I hope he’s not embarrassed about the money” Pepper huffed 

“This place is profitable” Happy explained “He might just not be happy about the slow growth? No idea. Need anything before I head back out?” 

“No, I'll manage,” She assured, and Happy nodded before heading back to the counter. 

Pepper sat herself down at the computer covered in files and papers, sorting through things and opening up a spreadsheet with the appropriate title “finance” 

Despite his physical issues with paperwork, the finance spreadsheet was well organized and easy to read. 

It didn’t take long for her to do the math, processing through the income and costs and double-checking much of the paperwork to make sure it matched the spreadsheet. 

There was a 5% profit increase. 

She smiled. Tony’d be happy to read about that. 

As she finished up the checking, as well as writing down the appropriate numbers, she decided to take a little time to clean up the papers, organizing them just a little more. 

And among those papers, was the title for the location. She smiled a little, looking over the paper briefly, and her eyes caught his name. 

Anthony 

_Stark_

Her eyes bore into the paper. 

No… No, it couldn’t be. 

Putting the paper down, she sat back in the chair and let her mind think. 

He’d told her his last name was Carbonell… That was Howard Stark’s wife’s last name. 

Oh my god she has a crush on _Tony Stark_. The ousted CEO of Stark Industries 

The company she worked for. 

The man her _boss_ had ousted from the company before she started working there. 

“... Oh my god” 

“You okay, Miss Potts?” Harley popped his head in 

“Hm?” she forced herself to sit up “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Uh, what time is it?” 

“Late enough that Peter is back. He just got dropped off by Misses Leeds” 

“Oh, where-” 

“Hi Missus Potts!!” Peter zoomed past Harley directly to the red-head with a big grin. 

She couldn’t help but smile at him when he came in - his glasses a bit skewed. 

“Hello Peter” She greeted “How was school?” 

“I’s good! Ned ‘n’ I drew lots for th’art show!” He recounted “Bu’ Ned sayed I drew better than ‘im. I don’ think i’s true!” 

“Is that so? You’re both good artists?” 

“Uh huh!” Peter nodded “Where’s Papa?” 

“He’s -” 

“Here, buddy” 

The two looked up to see a much better looking Tony standing at the stairs 

“Hi Daddy!!” Peter ran up to his father, who immediately picked him up and held him close. 

Pepper wanted to ask to speak to him privately, to accuse him, to ask him 

But when she saw how he looked at Peter, who looked at him like he had hung the stars. 

And she got it. 

She stayed quiet while they chatted, and he brought the boy upstairs. 

She knew she needed to wait. 

God, he knew who she worked for.. How could he even look at her? 

Her hands nervously tittered, fingers tangling with each other as she waited for Tony to come back downstairs. 

As he did, they locked eyes, and all she could see in him was… resignation. 

She hadn’t been expecting _that_

He motioned for her to follow him, and the two of them sat at a small table towards the back of the small shop. Tony propped his head on his hands, resting his elbows on the table 

“So… You uh, finished the paperwork” He started vaguely. 

She nodded “There’s a 5% profit increase” She pointed out “That’s pretty good for a quarter” 

He gave her a weak smile in return. 

“That’s good” He nodded 

Hesitantly, Pepper reached over to him, her hand laying on his forearm “... Tony…” She tried to start. 

“I’m not gonna lie” Tony admitted “I didn’t think you’d stick around” 

“What- Tony, why would I do that to you?” 

Tony sighed “Pepper.” 

She gave him a hard, almost angry glare. 

“Tony, look at me” 

He sheepishly did so. 

“I understand” Was all she said at first, watching his expression fall into a sorrowful exhaustion. 

She sighed a bit, hand squeezing “If I had Peter, I’d choose him too” 

He shut his eyes, rubbing with a free hand, that hand then going over hers “... I had to” 

“I know” 

“He- he told me to give him up and I couldn’t - I wouldn't-” 

“... Stane?” 

“We don’t say that name in this place!” Happy yelled from the counter, causing Tony to let out a broken chuckle 

“That bad, huh?” Pepper gave him a smile, watching his misty eyes carefully 

“I just… I’m okay with being Anthony Carbonell” He stated, as if staking some kind of claim. 

Pepper’s hand squeezed again “I think I like Anthony Carbonell quite a bit” 

Tony gave her the sweetest of smiles, before - 

“Daddy!” Peter jumped down the stairs, holding up a book “I foun’ the book! I’ was under the sofa!” 

“Good going, kiddo!” Tony’s expression changed instantly, a shining grin taking over his face as he grabbed up Peter right into his lap. 

The book was “The Little Engine That Could” - an old copy with a faded cover. Peter held up the book “i’s my favorite!” 

“Well you have very good taste” Pepper complimented 

“Thank you miss Potts” Peter said in a sing-song voice, his big grin brightening up the room by several shades. 

She smiled very gently at him, trying very hard to not let her eyes get too misty. 

“You’re very welcome, Peter” 


End file.
